pathfinderelderscrollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Traits
This page includes traits specific to The Arkayn Cycle campaign. Many are adapted from the Pathfinder Advanced Player's Handbook. Players in The Arkayn Cycle may take one trait. Assassin in Training You've been studying just the right place to stick a blade in the hopes of killing your way into the Dark Brotherhood or other equally shady circles. Gain a +1 trait bonus on all rolls made to confirm critical hits. The Copious Coinpurse It's hardly a crime for a merchant to try to get by! You have been imprisoned for your crimes while selling goods. Gain a +1 trait bonus to Appraise, and Appraise is always a class skill for you. Duck and Cover The worst part of life as a bandit is the unfriendly competition--well, up until now. The first thing you learned was to hit the ground when the arrows fly. Gain a +1 trait bonus to Reflex saves. Fight or Flight Khajiit, Orsimer As a member of a hated race, you've never exactly been...welcome in Cyrodiil, and you've learned to be quick to react to a raised voice, a whispered threat, or a rock thrown at your head. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Forced Discipline The inmate across from you has been hurling aggressively racist comments for as long as you can remember, but you don't hear him anymore. Instead, you picture his head on fire. Gain a +2 trait bonus to Concentration checks. Found Love in a Hopeless Place You've turned to a god or gods in your time of need--or extreme boredom/desperation. Still, it's more to see you through than stale bread and stone walls. Gain a +1 trait bonus to Will saves. Heimskr's Folly You've been arrested for preaching a little too loudly--or often, or in the wrong places. (And maybe calling down the wrath of the gods on that guard was a little much.) Gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (Religion), and Knowledge (Religion) is always a class skill for you. The Highwayman When it comes to shaking down strangers on the road, it's all about seeming a lot more frightening than you actually are. Until they called your bluff, anyway. Gain a +1 trait bonus to Intimidation, and Intimidation is always a class skill for you. Light Fingers You were caught pickpocketing the wrong guy, or maybe one too many times. Gain a +1 trait bonus to Sleight of Hand, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for you. Soldier in Training You did all of your drills in full plate armor--until the day you committed treason by disobeying orders and ended up here, anyway. When you wear armor of any sort, reduce your armor check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. Spartan Lifestyle Poverty or a life in the woods has forced you to choke down some questionable food and water, wear some truly inadequate clothing, and sleep in some very mediocre shelter. Gain a +1 trait bonus to Fortitude saves. Staff of the Everscamp As it turns out, not every magical artifact is exactly point and click. But you've learned from your mistakes--probably. Gain a +1 trait bonus to Use Magic Device, and Use Magic Device is always a class skill for you. Suspected Necromancer The disappearance of corpses in the area led the city guards to you. You've seen things. Gain a +2 trait bonus to saving throws against fear effects. Wrongfully Accused Your unjust imprisonment has taught you to see the faults in the hearts of men. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Sense Motive, and Sense Motive is always a class skill for you. Category:Characters